On ONE SNOWY MORNING
by Akira Bane
Summary: This is a story about a tormented soul . It is about a boy thinking of the past times of his life . This is a story about the ups and downs of life .
1. Default Chapter Title

ON  
ONE  
SNOWY MORNING  
PART ONE  
Time to me was not relavinte espically when you were having fun. It basically was a typical day at hogwarts ,but as you know it was the season of holidays it was Winter.How I loved Winter it was the most wonderes season espically here in dreary England .To me England needed a touch of delightful beauty mixed in with pure joy. I looked out the window in my drom just to see the snowflakes  
, I loved the snow it reminded me of my mother who had passed so long ago.When I saw the crystalalyn beauty of it ,it reminded me of her almost crystalyn hair.As the snow fell it reminded me of her joyful laugh. I hated the summer rains because of the sad lonely tears that had fell in later life. I could wait to go home unlike so many other Hogwarts students . I hated holiday I had to go vist father the murdear of my mother. I had watched him kill her so many years ago. Life had its wonders and its down times. I had adapted that as my motto ,or was it life is depressing , well it was one of them . I heard my friends calling my name at least they thought of me as a friend but it was all a mirage . I was not thier friend . I was mearly a passerby in thier lifes I did not wish to alter thier souls . Like so many other people I had until recently only thought about my self . I had thought of myself as handsome and charming   
, as a golden haired blue eyed rich boy. I was not who I seemed I was a desert mirage out at sea . I was a regular boy , a tormentor in other words . A romantic . I turned to my friends and said my first words of the day with a slight sneer " what type of friends are you tormenting me to the bare linings of my fruitless soul . They thought my attempt at poetics a joke and dragged me to breakfast . The bloody mongruls . I was what my name refered to a dragon . Breakfast was the ussual mix of food . To me it was the food of the peasants at least my old self . As I started to sip my breakfast drink , Dumbledore stood up to make a anouncement . He started talking he said " Students today you have a new student a girl stood up ( she had been sitting in a place of honar right beside him ). This is Meahera Cheniski she had deep mysterious blue eyes her hair was a deep raven black . It made he look magical , her lips bore upon them a gold type of lip stick.She had her head down she than looked up strait at me .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

ON ONE SNOWY MORNING  
DETICATED  
TO  
MIRANDA   
AND  
ADMANDA  
Their brave hearts shall live on forever.   
PART TWO  
  
All of this had started long  
ago , fifty years ago to be exact . It started with a lie , a of treamendous porportions . A lie that had a inocent child expelled . He had even lied to my mum , Azura . Right now , I was I was in bed wide awake .  
Thinking of all the things that had happened ,since my carrer had started. I was a singer . I had always have had a love of music. I even can recall a quote "{Music} takes us out of the actual and whispers to us dim secrets that startle our wonder as to who we are , and for what,whence , and whereto  
~ Ralph Waldo Emerson ~  
It had always been my favirote quote, Like my favirote story - ballad " Sir gaidwin and the green knight". My name is Meahera Cheniski {riddle} . I know what you all are thinking "WITCH" is what you are thinking . But that is one thing I am not . I am many things , but I am not that . How it all began is a mystery . It all started turns ago . . . . . I was out riding with my parents . My parents are rich arcristocats, living in the south on a plantation. It was not like the former plantations it had never been a slave plantation. In fact it was a family run plantation . It was the year 1947 . The war had ended a couple of years ago . Well soon holidays would be over and I could return to Hogwarts and leave Azure plantation {I was named after the plantation }. I could not wait I could see my fiance again . I missed him very much it was our last year at Hogwarts and we were head boy and girl. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle . He had swept me off my feet and of course I had fallen for him deeply . All girls my age step into marrige as quick as you can and try to marry the right one . I am sure I have found the right one , Tom . Well tomrrow is my birthday I shall be 17 and be a adult . It shall be one the best days of life . . . . . A few months later . I am right now looking out at the crowd . We were graduating and all my family was here . It was so sad I just wanted to cry forever , but at least soon my dreams would come true . My dress was a rich elegant gold . It bellowed out in a mysterious mystic sort of way . I also had a Azure mantle flowing down my back like a contrey brook , forming a train on the floor. My long golden hair was wrapped tightly up in a bun with a taira fitted into it . My dark blue eyes were full of elegantincy . I was certainly a beautiful creature that night . When I remember it my lips start curving on the sides forming a very slight smile . At that time I had been in love with two people Tom , and myself . That night I found out that every single thing he had ever told me was a lie . He kidnapped me and nearly killed me , he helt me prisnor for years and tortured me constaly . I had recently bore his child a tiny little girl with dazzling azure eyes and a layer of dark fuzz for hair . She was so cute . I named her after my mother . Meahera.I escaped with her one night. I gave her my family name Cheniski instead of Riddle . I thought that one day she would apperciate that once she grew up . When she was seven years old I took her to a park . I wrote a letter explainig everything . I gave it to her and left her in the park . I did not even look back . Years later I found out that the Ministrey Of Magic had custody of her . Azura Cheniski died only days later from a infection . . . . . That was all I knew about my mother . I still remember that day when I was seven the day she abanded me there. Sometimes I used cry at night thinking that I had been a bad child until now I relized that she saved my life by doing that . After that I started to get tired and I fell fast asleep . Breakfast was grand . I sat with my guardian the headmaster Dumbledore had accepted me into his home recently . He usually taught me magic privatly but this year he insited that I go to hogwarts. So thats the story and I am sticking to it . Well I spent breakfast listening to professors . I really didn't mind I was sitting across from Minerva {we are friends} . It was pleasent to talk to her . Well to the right was Dumbledore to the left was Snape . It was actully quite interesting to talk to him . He was quite the chemist {my best type of magic was potions }. I instally became friends with all the professors ,but there was still the qustion what house was I to be in ? I started to look around for the boy I had saw yesterday . He was sort of tall . He had bright golden silk for hair and mysterious azure eyes . He was not exactly a tall , dark stranger , but he had a dark aura around him it was odd there was a light shining through the darkness . It scared me a lot . Well I finally found him , he was sitting at the Slytherin table . Perhaps I shall be sorted into that house . I remembed the hat ballad .  
  
"Oh ,you may not think I'm pretty , But don't judge me on what you see , I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me .   
  
You can keep your bowlers black , Your top hats tall , For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat And I can cap them all .  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head The sorting hat can't see , So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be .  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor , Where dwell the brave at heart , Their daring , nerve , and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart ;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff , Where they are just and loyal , Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil ;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw , If you've a ready mind , Where those of wit and learning , Will always find their kind ;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends , Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends .   
  
So put me on ! Don't be afraid ! And don't get into a flap ! You're in safe hands {through I have none} For I'm a thinking cap ! ".  
  
It was my favirote Hogwarts teaching song . It was after all the song my Mother used to sing to me when I was little . She had even sung that the last time I had ever seen her . Still the qustion was which table would I sit at , who would be my freinds ?  
That would be a force to be reconned with .   



	3. Default Chapter Title

On One Snowy Morning   
Part Three  
  
  
Deticated to my good friend Shannon . May she find happiness in our sorrow .  
  
To the east to the west , to the north to the south. Where is my place . Where is my home . Is it over thou rocky hill or sailing over the ocean in disgrace.  
  
I'm I a human or a siren . I'm I a monster or a beauty . I'm evil as dark crimsom - black blood,or good sailing in a cloud above a hill. I'm I faithful as a master to his mutt , or wise as an old owl .  
  
Maybe an animal , or bird . To run on the land , or to fly far inthe air . Maybe a siren to sing them a lullaby .   
  
I was writting a song to let out my emotions . Otherwise my emotions   
would get out of control . I was scared what if nobody would like me? My mind was full of what ifs .  
I felt like I was going insane . I hoped to be in Gryffindor or slytherin , maybe Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw . I really want to be in the house with the boy in it . I believe the house he is in is Slytherin . There was all of sudden a knock on my chamber door . A voice floated in from outside the hall " Get ready Meahera , dinner will be ready soon . I reconized the voice that belonged to dumbledore . I got up and got dressed not to simple , but not to elegent . A gown of plum to match dark hair . A mantle of crimsom to go with azure . I let my hair down so it would be in waves down my back . I put some crystal dropplits in my hair . I looked at myself in the mirror , and left the room to find my way to the Great Hall.   
  
I watched her decend the steps . She was beautiful her hair had crystal drops in it . She was wearing a dress of plum and a mantle of crimsom . It highlighted her complexion to make her look like a grand lady . She looked around serching for somebody as she approched the bottom step . When she reached the bottom step she met my gaze , and it remained locked for the rest of the night . She made sure she sat where she could watch everybody . Probley to assist her and the sorting hat .  
  
The dinner was a mix of ethnic groups tradional foods . Like Baklava from Greece for example . Minerva and Dumbledore were talking very quietly . Could they be whispering sweet nothings to each outher ? Not much of a chance . Finally it was time I stood when my name was called . As my named echoed around the hall quiet slowly desended . I walked over to the hat . He started to sing his song:  
  
" Oh you might not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,   
I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me .  
  
You can keep your bowlers black , Your top hats sleek and tall , For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head The sorting hat can't see , So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be .  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor , Where dwell the brave at heart , Their daring , nerve , and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart ;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff , Where they are just and loyal , Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil ;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw , If you've a ready mind , Where those of wit and learning , Will always find their kind ;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends , Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends ;   
  
So put me on ! Don't be afraid ! And don't get in a flap ! You're in safe hands (through I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap ! "  
  
  
I approched the stool in the middle of the floor and sat down . Minerva let the hat slip onto my head . All the stories were true , it knew everything ! It even knew who I was ! You are cunning and brave , you lack no faith or wisedom . You belong in all the houses , so you' re Mum was Azura . The hat made pleasent talk for a few minutes , than without informing me it scremed Gryffindor !!!!!!  
  
My heart broke I had hoped to try to go out with her . Now I had no chance . The two brutes ( Cabble and Doyle ) came over to mope . " Gryffindor always gets the pretty girls " , complained Cabble .   
" Yeah your right Cabble " whined Doyle . I got up and walked up to the Slytherin common room , when I got halfway I heard a ladies voice drifting from somewhere ." Sir oh Sir can you please help me find my way "? I turned around it was Meahera ! I said the Gryffindor tower is not in this part of the school . She looked up at me and asked " Sir will you show me the way there , for I have no clue to where it is " ." Then follow me " I replied . She did I took her around curves and turns . Through secret chambers and long corridors . When we finally got there she said " Thank you , but may I ask your name ? " . " Of course My name is Draco Malfoy " . I bent down and kissed her hand . She looked up at me shocked but didn't slap me . She said " you are the first gentleman I have seen in a long time Mr. Malfoy " . "I replied to her you can call me Draco" ." Well thank you Draco." She leaned foward and kissed me on the lips . Her kiss was hot and exotic . She than went into the Gryffindor common room and I left . After I got back Cabble and Doyle was asking what was wrong I did not tell them that I , Draco Malfoy , was finally in love .   



	4. Default Chapter Title

I disclaim any profit of using the stories in this fanfiction and Harry Potter .   
  
One Snowy Morning Part Four  
  
Deticated to : My sister Sora Potter . She has always backed me up and supported me , even in a time of saddness and pain .  
  
Tommrow was the begining of holiday . My father " Lucius Malfoy " would come and take me home . I never wanted to go I wanted to stay here with my girlfriend . I wanted her to stay by my side . I wanted her to be with me forever . It had been a month since we had started to go out . A most wonderful month actully . We had even gone to Hogsmeade togather it was quite a wonderful trip . But of course everyone knew now that we were going out , and they detested Meahera for it . It had started when Lavender saw us kissing for the first time in the corridor .She of course spread it around the school in no time . Right now we were about to go to Hogsmeade to buy Christmas gifts . I have not decided what to buy Meahera yet . I will probley get her a necklace , maybe sapphire to match her azure eyes . Or ruby to match her exotic hair . I couldn't wait till tonight when I will give it to her with a flower . Probley a rose or a tiger lily . I know I am accesive but you should see her , she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen . Well we finally got there a hour later . Meahera went off to look for a gift for me while I went into the jewelry shop . It was a magnificent shop . It had priceless crystals here and beautiful metals . I looked at all the selections . There was a gold necklace interlayed with sapphire I liked the looks of it but it just wasn't meahera . Meahera needed something rare and exotic . I looked down again at the counter I saw a bronze necklace interlayed with obisan . It was quite pretty but wasn't what I was looking for . I than saw a necklace made of emeralds and diamonds . It wasn't bad looking but it wasn't her . I kept looking I even looked at the other invortory . They had a lot of beautiful jewels here in fact they were all equal but none surpast Meahera's beauty . I finally went up to the clerk and asked if he had any rare necklaces that was not on display . He looked down and said of course do you wish to see them , I answeared yes . He brought them out there was a necklace made out of pure blood red diamond . Then a necklace made of gold interlayed with a rich red star of India ( a quite rare sapphire that is red with a star in it ) . Then there was a emerald necklace with diamond stripes going through the whole necklace wrapping around the emerald like a candy cane and between the diamond and the emerald was a thin layer of gold . It was a rare necklace indeed . Then I saw the final necklace it was made of peacock ore (peacock ore is a ore found in copper when held up to any light it has a rainbow of colors like a peacocks feathers )but it had been made very smooth . Interlayed was a was a very dark emerald of amazing darkness almost dark as her her looks allowed . I looked up again and asked how mush the man looked down he said 300 galleons , 7 siskles and 3 kunt . I payed the man and left the store after I had it gifted wrapped . I looked for the flower shop for a flower to present her . I found it soon enough and entered . It was full of exotic flowers but I wanted a desert rose for her . I soon found one of the color violet it went right with the peacock ore and her . I bought a banquet for her of them for 6 galleons . I lefted the store I put them in a bag and went to find Meahera . I would present them to her in the great hall tonight we all got to choose where we sat at I would sit at the Gryfindor table tonight with her .  
  
What to get the boy who has everything . Now that was a million dollar quiston I looked all over . But I could not decide . I looked at books , robes , and magic spells . That is when I found a strange little shop . I entered it . It was small and cozy but pretty run down even for a old shop . It was a costume shop I looked around a bit . But I found nothing . Then I saw a door , it was in the back of the shop . It had a sign on it " rare coustumes and dress " . I entered that door it was very dark and gloomy here . I saw it had once been the orginal store . It was then I saw it . I saw the most beautiful cloak . It was silver . I took it off its rack and examed it . It was in very good condition . I left the room and went up front to buy it . The old grizaled lady at the counter looked up . She said " you are buying that old piece of junk " with a laugh . I answered " yes I am ."  
She took it out of my hands and said 3 galleon . I happly paid her and left I put the cloak away until I had it wrapped . Than I set out to find Draco . I found him later he was holding a bag to . He hugged me . We started to walk . He put his arm around me . We walked without saying words . He finally said after a few minutes " shall we go for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks ?" I smiled a said " yes " for it was good to get out of the freezing coldness . He lead me there it was it was a large crowded place . He looked down at me and said I will go and buy us some drinks , will you find us a place to sit ?" He went up to a large booming lady " 2 butterbeer please Madam Rosmerta ?" She looked down at him and said my how you have grown Draco . He started to blush she smiled at him and asked is the little lady sitting alone in the corner your lady . He turned a even deeper crimsom " shes your first girlfriend eehh ." " Well considering that your drinks are on the house ." She bent over and produced 2 large drinks and replied " now get over there youngone ".  
When he finally found his way through the crowd . He handed me a drink . I had never had butterbeer . I took a sip of it , it tinglied while going down my throat it also warmed me up . It was extremaly delicous . Draco smiled at me , and said   
how do you like the butterbeer ? I looked at him and said just fine . He looked at me and said how about we wait till christmas to give each other gifts . But how exactly would we do that I will leave my present with the school and you can borrow someones owl . Agreed , agreed . We got up and left with the crowd soon as it was time to leave . We rode back togather , like ussual .  
  
" Tonight shall be grand " muttered Lavender , "we shall have to sit at the same table as a Slythrian , Don't forget his girlfriend " said one of the other girls . I personaly do not see why they hate him . Just because of what he used to be . But he was not his father he had proven that to me . He had helped me understand myself this past month and in doing so he understuad himself , also . We had figured that everything had a destiny , even in death . I got dressed . I was wearing a emerald dress to the dinner with a bright red mantle . In my hair was a taira to bring out my hair color it used to be my mother's . Dumbledore had found it laying outside on the ground the night she had been kidnapped . He said that night had been the saddest night in Cheniski families history . For my mother was the sole heir to the Cheniski's fortune . That fortune had been given away to the poor even before I was born . Well you already know the story . Well I got up and left for the Great Hall . Draco saw me and joined me at the table . He had a large smile on his face . He whispered to me " I love you ." I smiled at him and whispered in his ear " I love you too ." We looked down at our plates and started eating . It was a grand meal . It was full of rare Arabian and Asian delicates . It was a wonderful meal . Draco and me talked about time . We both thought time was a beautiful subject to talk about . Plus it was never ending and it didn't mind you talking about it . The meal was over to soon we were sent to study and get ready for bed .  
  
The next morning Draco had already left before I got up along with everybody else . The only other person here in Gryfindor was Harry . Harry was the only other person that I could talk to other than Draco . The days past quickly with merriment until it was Christmas Eve and I needed a owl . I went to Harry . " Harry will you please let me use Hedwig please ". " Why do you want to use him "?" I need him to send my gift to Draco " . "Okay but you have to repay me somehow" ." How about I tell you a story ". "Okay but you have to tell stories until he comes back "." Agreeable " I answered . I attached my present to Hedwig and sent him off . I started my story . The story I am going to tell you first is Saint George And The Dragon . . . . .   
  
Long , long ago the King of England had a little daughter , Sabra , whom he loved better than anyone or anything in all the world . For Sabra was as fair as a lily , as sweet as a rose , and as kind and true as she was beautiful .   
  
But one day a terrible thing happened . Down from the mountains,and strait through the gates of the city , came a dragon ! It was black and horrible to look at , with eyes like two red coals and a mouth that breathed out fire . Its jaws were wide open , its claws were sharp , and it was as tall and huge as a forest tree .  
  
Through the king's fields it raged and destroyed the harvest of barley and rye and wheat . It killed the cattle and uprooted grapevines . Then it lay in wait by the river bank in the tall reeds , and no one in the whole kingdom was brave enough to kill it .  
  
The king sent his nobles to beg the dragon to leave , but , no, it would not ; and this is the message the dragon sent to the king : Each morning the king must send one of the fairest girls in the whole kingdom and fasten her to an old oak tree by the bank of the river , for the dragon to devour at his pleasure . Unless the king did this , the farmers should not be allowed to go back to the fields , and there would br no food in the land .  
  
There was great sorrow in the kingdom . Each mother held her daughter more closely , lest she should be the first one to go , and there were hunger and distress , for no one could plant or harvest the crops . But Sabra still laughed and sang as joyously as ever .   
  
"Father , dear ," she cried , " let me be the first girl to go . I know if the dragon has your little princess he will ask for no other child . I will go in their stesd ,father ."  
  
Then the people came crowding to the palace gates , begging the king not to send Sabra , for they loved her as much as their little ones , but still Sabra said " I will go to the dragon ."  
  
At last , the king's high priest said : " We will bring a mother pigeon into the palace yard , and set her free . If she flies north , south , or west , Sabra shall not be given to the dragon . If she flies toward the east and the sunrise Sabra shall go . "  
  
So they took a brooding pigeon from her nest , and set her free in the courtyard . She spread her white wings and circled about in the air , and then flew straight to the east ! Poor , sweet Sabra ! They carried her out to the river bank and fastened her to the oak tree where the dragon could find her , so that she might save the other little girls . Then they went sorrowfully back to the city again .  
  
But then pigeon flew on and on , through the field and forest , until she came to a brave knight riding through the woods . The knight was tired , and his good horse was , too , for they had been in a far country and had fought many brave battles . He had stopped to rest under a tree , so that his horse could drink at the spring but as he rested , the mother pigeon flew straight to his shoulder and begun cooing softly in his ear .  
  
" I wonder what she means " , said the knight to himself , as the pigeon flew off a little way and then returned , cooing . At last he jumped on his horse and followed the way the pigeon led .  
  
Straight through field and forest the pigeon flew , until she brought the knight to the place where the princess Sabra was fastened to the oak tree and the dragon raged close by , ready to devour her ! The dragon's breath was so hot that it burned the knight , and the smoke from its nostrils blinded his eyes , but Sir George , for that was his name , was brave and strong . He made a huge ball of the sticky pitch from the pine tree . He thrust the end of his spear through it , and he rode straight toward the dragon's angry jaws .  
  
The dragon reached out its sharp claws for him , but the knight hurled the ball of pitch down its throat and the dragon was not able to open its mouth again or use poisonous fangs . Then the knight killed the dragon with his spear , and he unfastened the little princess . He lifted her to his saddle and carried her home to her father once more .  
  
Oh , there was great rejoicing in the kingdom ! The people crowded the streets and strewed flowers in front of the knight as he rode to the king . The old king held little Sabra close to his heart , and she put her arms about his neck and kissed him . Then the king said knight should now be called Saint George , and he gave him a gold cross to wear on his chest .  
  
It was many , many years ago that Saint George killed the dragon , but still the people in England remember him , and today the English soldier who is the bravest may wear on his chest the cross of Saint George .  
  
Well how did you like your story , Harry . We were in the commom room by the fireplace sitting across from each other in the great seating chairs . " You must tell another story for Hedwig is not back yet ." "Okay ." This story is called The Story Of Arahne . . . . .  
  
There was once a earth-child named Arachne who could weave the most wonderful tapestries in the world . She lived with her father in a far-away forest and she set her loom out under the trees , so that she could see the birds , the flowers and the sky , and match her thread to their colors .  
  
As her fingers flew in and out among the bright threads , the fairies left thier play under the trees to watch her . The cloth grew wide and long , and Arachne wove such beautiful pictures of woods and gardens into it that you could almost hear the rustling of the trees and smell the gay flowers .  
  
" The goddess Minerva , the mother of all weavers , must help her , "cried those who watched Arachne ; but Arachne was a proud child . She tossed her head . " No one helps me ,"she cried , " and no one can weave as well as I , " she said scornfully .   
  
One day an old woman in a long , dark cloak came through the forest and stopped by Arachne's loom .  
  
" It is a wonderful tapestry ," she said , "but you must not expect to outdo the gods , my child . "   
  
Proud Arachne laughed scornfully .  
  
" If the goddess Minerva was herself was here , " she said , " I would show her my work is better . "  
  
In a second the long , dark cloak fell from the old woman's shoulders , and there stood the beautiful goddess Minerva !  
  
" We shall see ," she said .  
  
So Arachne and the goddess Minerva begun weaving . Minerva wove the picture of a palace where everyone was doing a kind deed for someone else , but through proud Arachne's cloth there ran a thread that tangled and knotted until it quite spoiled the picture .  
  
Then Arachne threw herself upon her loom and hid her face in the cloth , and tried to choke herself with the threads because she was angry to see that anyone could weave better than she . But the goddess Minerva touched her on her forehead , and Arachne begun to shrivel and twist about the treads in her loom , until she changed to a spider - the mother of all spiders , who must spin and spin , from morning till night ! And that , they say , is why the spider is always weaving webs .  
  
Where did you get that story , Meahera ? I got it from my mothers storybook . What is it called ? Favirote Stories For the Children's Hour . But you don't have it with you . It rotted a long time ago I remember , before she abandoned me , that she would read those stories to me often . Will you tell another one , please ? A long one . Yes I shall it is called How The Winter Came On Earth . . . . .   
  
Once upon time when it was summer all year round , there lived a goddess called Ceres , who took care of all the crops on the earth . Not a kernel of corn nor a grain of wheat could ripen unless she touched it with her fingers . Not an orchard could blossom and bear fruit , not a flower could bloom in the fields , not a single , tiny blade of grass could sprout until Ceres rode by in her chariot and bade them grow . She wore a wreath of poppies upon her head , and she carried a torch in her hand to light the autumn fires . Oh , she was very busy from morning till night , taking care of crops .  
  
Ceres had one little daughter , Persephone . Ceres was obliged to leave Persephone alone a great deal , and she always told her that she must not stray far from home . In those days , when gods and goddess were in the world , there were also other strange creatures : the dryads who lived in the oak trees ; the naiads who lifted their dripping bodies from streams ; the fauns with feet like a goat's and little horns upon their heads , whi gamboled about the woods , and the ugly old satyrs-so it was not safe for a child to be far from home .  
  
Usually Persephone remembered , but one day she forgot . She had been sitting for a long time upon the doorsill , making daisy chains , but she had picked all the daisies in the garden , and she thought she would go a little way outside for more . On and on through the fields she went , until she saw-gleaming away off , at the end of a meadow- a great bush quite covered with bright red flowers .  
  
" I must pick just one ! " cried Persephone , running over to the bush and tugging with all her might at one of the blossoms .It was very hard to pick it , and , all at once , as Persephone tugged and pulled , there came a great crack in the earth at the roots of the strange bush . Wider and wider it grew , and there came a sound of horses' hoofs and the rumbling of wheels up through the ground . Persephone gave on last tug , but , just as the flower came off in her hand , the hole in the earth grew larger and deeper and deeper . The sound of the wheels became louder , and up through the ground came a team of coal-black horses drawing a chariot of gold .  
  
There was a man in the chariot , wearing rich garments and a crown of diamonds upon his head . Before Persephone could run away he had seized her and drawn her into the chariot , and was driving away with her , down through the hole in the earth and away from the fields and the daylight .  
  
" Mother Ceres ! Mother Ceres ! " she called , but Ceres was a long way off and could not hear her .   
  
" Mother Ceres , come ! " she called , but Ceres was a long way off and could not hear her .  
  
" I am King Pluto ," said the man in the chariot . " The gold , and the silver , and the diamonds , and all the precious things of the earth are mine . You shall have them all Persephone , if you will only live with me in my palace . I am lonely , and I have wished for a little girl like you ."  
  
But Persephone only cried the louder , as she said : " Oh , no , no ! I want my mother , and the flowers , and the sunshine ! "   
  
It grew very dark where they rode . They passed a still , black river , and King Pluto said : " Let us drink , Persephone . The waters will make you so happy that you will forget your mother and the flowers . " But Persephone would not drink .  
  
They reached King Pluto's palace at last , which was really very beautiful , lighted with diamond lamps , and having the long halls encrusted with every sort of precious gem . King Pluto ordered a great feast to be spread-all sorts of sweets and preserves , and a golden goblet of the magic water , but Persephone would not eat or drink . From morning till night she wandered about the palace-a lonely little girl who wanted her mother.  
  
Now , in some way or other , Mother Ceres had imagined that something was wrong . She hastened to finish her tasks , and she came home-to find the house empty , and Persephone gone ! No one knew where the child was . Poor Ceres ! She lighted her torch freshly and started out to look up and down the world for Persephone .  
  
Ceres never stopped to rest . Her garments were wet with night dews , and her wreath of poppies became withered and faded . At every cottage shev stopped to ask of the peasents , and at every forest to inquire of the fariy folk if they had seen Persephone . One had heard a child crying , another had heard the sound of chariot wheels , but no one had seen Persephone . On and on traveled Ceres , and the earth was barren , for she neglected all the crops .  
  
The farmers ploughed and planted , but no grain came up . The flower beds were empty . The cows and sheep starved , because there was no grass for them to eat . And Ceres cried : " There shall nothing grow upon the earth until my little girl comes home again ! "  
  
At last King Pluto heard of the terrible blight upon the earth . He was not such a wicked old king , after all , so he called Persephone to him , and he said : " Would you like to go to your mother , child ? You may go , if you wish , but you must eat with me , first . Here is a fresh pomegranate . Eat , Persephone ! "  
  
Persrphone , althrough she had been living with King Pluto for six long months , had not eaten a mouthful of anything , but she was so happy at the thought of seeing her mother that she took the pomegranate from King Pluto and ate a part of it that held six seeds . Then she rode with King Pluto up to the earth again and started over the fields to Ceres . And as she went , all along the path where she stepped the brown fields that had seen no verdure for so many months blossomed into violets , and the waving grain arose , and the orchards burst into bloom .  
  
Poor Ceres was sitting on her doorstep holding her torch when , all at once , it flickered , and then went out altogather .  
  
" What is this ? " she cried . " My torch must not go out until I find Persephone ! "  
  
But just then Persephone ran straight into Mother Ceres' arms and told of her adventure .  
  
" My child , did you eat with King Pluto ? " asked Ceres , after she had held Persephone close for a long time .  
  
" Only six pomegranate seeds , mother , " said Persephone .  
  
" Ah , Persephone , " cried Ceres " then , for each of those six seeds , you must spend one month of every year at King Pluto's palace , and I may have you only for the other six . "  
  
So , half the year , Persrphone lived with her mother , and Ceres drove over the earth and bade the crops grow and flourish . For the other half , Persephone went to King Pluto's palace to make him happy ; but Ceres mourned at home for her little girl , the flowers died , and the fields turned brown and were covered with snow .  
  
And that is how the first winter came upon the earth , because Persephone went away , and Ceres bade the earth sleep and mourn . But that is , too , how the first springtime came-because Persephone came home , and the violets blossomed wherever she stepped .   
  
  
All of a sudden Hedwig appeared carring a piece of parchment . It said   
  
Dearest Meahera ,   
  
I miss you my love . I am having a awful time with my father . Well I recived your present I shall open it in the morning .   
  
Love ,  
Draco Malfoy   
  
I smiled and thanked Harry for letting me use Hedwig . Then all of a sudden Minerva stormed into the dorm and demanded that we go to sleep . We got ready for bed and went to sleep with happy thoughts .   
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

One Snowy Morning Part 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter .

Deticted to : our souls , our hearts , but mostly our destiny .

It was awful here , I had to listen to my step mother and my father fight . I had to listen to my father's friends get drunk downstairs along with him . I had to sit and wonder why ? I had to wonder if I was going to survive this Christmas . I had to wonder when I could see Meahera again . I had to wonder if she was all right . Something about her letter felt wrong . Something actually was wrong other then me being here in this house . What was going to happen now , my father said just this morning if my grades did not approve this year he was going to disown me . Even through that would be fun in the muggle world it wouldn't be in the wizarding world , it was a great dishonor to be disowned by your own parents . Well tonight I received Meahera's gift it was probley the only one I am going to get this year for Christmas ,  
so no matter what I will cherish it . Well right now my father was talking to his friends Mr. Crabble and Mr. Goyle my two friends fathers . Right now I was curled up in my sitting window looking outside where I used to run and play . I used to sit here and listen to my mother tell me stories , but of course that was when everything was happy and nice when there was golden streets and a father who loved me and my mother that was very long ago so long I can barely remember it . The lake outside was covered with ice and snow and where the fields of heather was in the summer there was piles of snow . Outside on my window ice crystals were developing . Right now it was raining a cold hard sad sorta rain . It made me feel lost and helpless . I was without friends here and I had no Meahera here to say it was all right . I had no mother to hug me goodnight and to wish me nice dreams of the suger plum fairy . I had no hope of a Christmas at least not a merry one . That is when it begun I heard screaming and yelling downstairs I got up and opened the door to look I saw my father holding Mr. Goyle in a choke grip . I rushed back in to my room and locked my door . I curled up on my bed and fell to sleep without any supper .

I was having the time of my life it was Christmas morning . I got up and looked at the foot of my bed there was all sorts of gifts I had gotten from friends I had made at the ministry . But first I opened Draco's as I tore through the wrappings they got smaller and smaller till out of them came the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen along with a beautiful rose . I at once put on the necklace it fitted me perfectly and looked perfect with me . I then returned to the gifts there was one from Percy Weasley ( a friend of mine I met him when I was just going into Dumbledore's care ) it was a small wooden carving of a couple dancing a little note came out with it .

Dear Meahera ,  
I found this in Spain I was there reporting a case of accidental magic use . I bought this from a little old muggle lady who was selling little wooden carvings on the street , I thought that you would like it for a Christmas present

Best wishes , Percy Weasley

It was sweet of him to do that . It had been painted by someone probley Percy . The young Spanish girl wore a yellow dress and was dancing with an conquistador . They both had black hair and dark eyes . I looked down at the rest of my pile and chose an unmarked present . I opened it in it was a smaller box it continued until it got really small finally it ended as a small wooden trunk inside it was a note it said .

Dear Meahera , I hope you like your Christmas gift . I thought that you would like it . Its for the girl who has everything except parents the same thing that I am lacking .  
Happy dreams to you ,  
Harry Potter

I stared at the letter it fell out of my hand and floated to the floor . Why did he get me a gift if he had told me I would of got him one . I reached for another present this one was from Mr.  
Fudge ( the Minster of magic ) ( I knew him from when I was younger , just after I had been abandoned he was the one who took me in and raised me for three years ) . It was a small little golden caldron it fitted in the palm of my hand . There was no letter from him . I took up another present it was from Mrs. Weasley I had stayed at her house sometimes because her husband works for the ministry of magic . It was a small box of homemade fudge and a knitted sweater of the color plum , it had a small little black cat with blue eyes and loads of whiskers sewn on it where my heart is supposed to be . I picked up the next parcel it was from both Charlie and Bill it was dragon leather boots . I laughed at there small joke , I always had joked around about Charlie working with dragons and so did bill . I noticed they had been dyed blue . There was a note from them in the left shoe it said .

Dear Meahera ,  
We thought that we would bring work home . So we got you these boots . Hope you like them .

Love ,  
Bill and Charlie

That was nice of them , I saw one more present . I took it in my hands and opened it . It was a blade . The blade looked as if it was made of blue glass , and the handle was made of ebony . I recognized it as the blade of my family , it had once belonged to Salazer Slytherien my greatest ancestor . My father must have owned this blade . It fit in my hand perfectly , through I never have held a blade before this . It was the size of a small dagger . I slashed a piece of gift wrap with it , the gift wrap burst into flames because of the power this blade held . I knew I was holding a blade that could beat King Author's sword , Excalibor .  
This blade was passed down to each Riddle that came to the school . I would hold it for protection till then , nothing could even try to hurt me while I carried this blade . It was one of the property's of the blade that made it even more magical then a wand . It was a sort of bane spell no dangerous creature within 100 feet could touch me without experisring agony . Nothing could touch me if I did not want them to , not even humans . I tucked the dagger into my dress robes , and got up and went downstairs to the common room . Harry was waiting , he grinned and said "  
Want to go down for breakfast ? " " Yes , lets go right now . "  
We ran down the halls , and almost knocked Snape and Flich down .  
" Children , do not run in the halls , or fifty points from Gryfindor ! " Bellowed Flich " now now Argus it's Christmas be nice to the children . " Snape had said that Harry looked like he was going to faint . " Okay , thanks Serveus . " Harry looked at me after we turned the corner . " Serveus ? " " Oh that , we're friends he basically was one of the people who raised me " , I said simply . We were quiet for the rest of the walk , when we got there the house tables were gone and only the teacher's table was there . We both had only sat down when all of the teachers came and sat down . Snape looked to merry , he was holding a flask and drinking out of it . " Serveus what are you drinking ?  
" demanded Minerva . " Oh nothing , Minerva at least nothing of your interest . " He answered in his most silkiest voice . He then took another swig and grinned at the face Minerva was making . We had a merry breakfast , and a merry tea . We even had a merrier dinner .

I found out that night that my father wanted to acuse me of the murder that he had just committed . I was packing up my stuff my wand my spell books all the money I had out of the bank .  
Everything that I could carry . I opened the window , the cold winter air blew in and I didn't mind . I threw on my cloak and bag , I then climbed on my broom and took off . Soon aurors would be after me , my father was always saying that I was a problem child . Through I wasn't , Meahera was the only person I could tell my secret pains . But now I would not even get to see her anymore . For I could not risk her , I loved her to much . I know how do you know you love her your only a child , I don't know so don't ask me that question I just love her . Soon I would be far away , soon I would be flying over open seas . Soon I would be away from England . I had only hours to hide far away where they could never get me .

Something was wrong I could feel it , something about Draco .  
It was in my bones , this feeling was . I could feel it in waves , I was starting to get slightly sick . I sat up in my bed and got up . I got dressed and went to the teacher's corridor and knocked on Snape's door . He opened it and looked down " Meahera what is it , I'm talking to Minerva right now . " " Snape there is something wrong with Draco I can feel it , in my bones . " "  
What are you sure ? " I nodded my head Minerva had got up out of one of the two armchairs in front of Snape's fireplace . She was looking at me with a puzzled expression on her face . She looked from me to Snape and then decided that she rather would not want to be confused and left . " If your sure come on lets go to Dumbledore . " We walked down another corridor and came upon Dumbledore's office . Snape reached his hand up and knocked on it three times . It opened about two minutes later and Snape went forward and knocked on another door . This one was soon opened by Dumbledore , he looked down at me and then looked eye to eye at Snape . " What is this rude intrusion , Serveus , " he said jokingly . " She says that there is something wrong with Draco ,  
she said that she can feel it in waves . " " Okay explain this to me Meahera . " I told him everything that I felt right then and how I had awoke to feel sharp pains in my bones . " Yes I see you are now the bearer of the blade of riddles . This gives you the power to sense danger coming and danger that might be coming to your loved ones . It is another property of the blade , you now pocess a blade that has been passed down from generation to generation , Meahera . Use it wisely , unlike your father you have the power to use it for good deeds . I will not give you the freedom , I gave your father for he took the rein of it's full power and used it to become the darkest wizard ever to walk upon this earth . " He then got up and said " let me see the blade "  
I took it from the folds of my robes and handed it to him . He stood there looking down at the blade and said " Draco is in trouble his father is accusing him that he murdered his father's friend . His father actually murdered his though , this means Draco shall be hunted down until he is caught . Which means he has to be smuggled out of the country . " He then turned to Snape " go find him before the Aurors do , I am going to summon Sirius now leave . " Snape went and took a broomstick from the closet in Dumbledore's office , it was a Firebolt ! He took off out Dumbledore's window and soon disappeared into the night . "  
Meahera stay here in this office ," said Dumbledore . " I have to go get someone that can save Draco until he can prove his innocence . " Dumbledore than disappeared . I was alone again like I was when I was seven . I just sat there too scarred to do anything , not even cry .

Flying through the night sky was horrifying , you had to avoid muggle aircraft and all that stuff . In other words it was awful . It was approaching dawn when I saw something coming at me in black robes . I dived to get away afraid it was a auror . The person came diving at me I then heard the voice " Draco don't be scared I'm here to help you . " It was Snape , I flew over there where he was . " Professor Snape what am I to do ? " " You are to follow me , we have found a way that might just save you from this injustice . " " But professor . " " Don't but me but follow , I shall explain on the way back . Come on , follow me . " I followed him and we raced back to the place I did not want to be at . Away from the silky dawn .

Later that night , Dumbledore appeared with a man . It was Sirius Black , I was about to scream when Dumbledore said "  
Meahera calm down Sirius is innocent of the crime he was accused of . Anyway he can save Draco from being imprisoned for a crime he did not commit ." Right then Snape came flying through the still opened window with Draco trailing behind him . I jumped up and ran over to Draco and threw my arms around him . He looked surprised at this and said " Meahera stop your choking me . " I let go and said " Oh Draco , I loved your gift and I'm so glad that your back . " He looked a little uncomfortable " Did you open your gift , Draco , " I asked ." I didn't have time ," "well open it now . " He took the gift out of his bag and started to open it . Out fell the silvery cloak he just stared down at it and looked up . He said then " Meahera do you have any clue what this is ." I shook my head no " This is an invisibility cloak "  
I looked shocked it was one of them , I had then chosen right .  
Then all of sudden Sirius cleared his throat " you two better say your good-byes because I have to get back home . Anyway you two may never see each other again , but you never know . Well hurry up now I've got to be going . " Draco looked at me and whispered " I love you and I have always loved you , ever since I saw you I have been bewitched by you . I thank you for the gift , it shall be most useful . " He then held me tight in his arms , I started to cry in wracking sobs . He bent his head down and kissed me like he had kissed me the first day we had ever met . He then stopped and whispered " Goodbye my love , as Sirius said we may never see each other again . " He held me close once more I had stopped cringe now I was trembling . I did not want to watch him leave but I did that night . " Draco wait ," he turned to look at me . " Come what may , I won't age a day , I'll wait for you always . He smiled down at me and said " I shall wait for you in the twilight .  
He let me go and went to Sirius they disapeared together then . I did not want him to go but he must . So I finally said goodbye to the man I promised to never say goodbye . . . . . I look at the window now , I expect him to come . He does not , he sometimes sends me letters . Well he used too , that was ten years ago , I'm grown now . I'm a teacher here at Hogwarts , I'm transfiguration for Minerva has took over as the headmistress for awhile . Right now Dumbledore is taking a break he has been waiting for , for awhile . All of a sudden I heard a student say " Professor Cheniski are you all right ? " It was young Wendelin Weasley , Bill Weasley oldest child . " Yes Ms . Weasley I am just fine . " I then got up and went to the window , where the desert rose Draco had given me long ago still lay . And I remembered the last conversation we had together so long ago .

I watched the sun go down desending into the early twilight , just like I was fading away , while I wait and I shall never age a day . 


End file.
